Rainy Memories
by Irrepressable
Summary: Life ain't easy for a demon slayer's daughter. It helps to have your best friends at your side, even if they are your cat and a kitsune boy. Especially when dealing with time travellers, a weird fox, and a blind dog demon. On hiatus. Not sure how long.
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

Hiya. This story is sort of an alternate timeline or whatever thing. Some of it actually

came to me in my sleep. This is my first fic, so go easy on me!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. But just because I don't own it doesn't mean I can't obsess over it! craziness

Chapter 1

He felt the first raindrop splash against his head. The hanyou paused, and lifted his head to face the sky. He closed his sightless eyes and thought:

_It's raining..._

_Why does the rain stir these feelings in my heart? Is it something in the air? Maybe it's something in the past..._

_Whenever it rains, I can't help but remember a face from long ago..._

_Her._

* * *

The wolf prince gazed off into the distance. He wiped his drenched bangs off of his forehead. His wet hair clung to his head, soaked by many drops of water that wept from the clouds. A small voice punctured the silence. "Koga?"

He turned around to face the source of the voice. A little girl, no more than four years old, stood with her bare feet half-buried in the sodden grass. The little girl had no fear of catching cold, as she was kept dry by the oiled deerskin that she wore as a raincoat. Her indigo eyes clearly showing concern, the little girl voiced her question. "Koga, why are you out in the rain? Aren't you worried you'll catch cold?"

Koga smiled fondly at the girl and gave her a pat on the head. Being full youkai, catching a cold in the rain was not something he had to worry about. He ruffled the girl's hair and replied, "Go back into the cave with the others. I'll be there in a little while."

The little girl's eyes widened and she looked up at the wolf prince. "You promise?"

"I promise, Tsukime."

Koga watched as the little girl turned and ran back to the cave that the rag-tag group was taking shelter in. A few hours later, he turned around and followed the child back to the cave.

Upon entering the cave, Koga took a quick glance around. Tsukime was sound asleep, curled up into a little ball like the neko sleeping next to her. It never ceased to amaze him how such a small child could sleep comfortably anywhere the group's travels took. The little kitsune who traveled with them was reclining against the small sack of Tsukime's belongings, also sound asleep. Ginta and Hakkaku, having supposed to take turns standing guard over the children, had both fallen asleep. Koga chuckled inwardly and settled down near Tsukime and the neko. He was not worried about the possibility of some feral beast attacking. No, he was a light sleeper. With he and the neko's keen senses, they would both be awake before there was any real threat to the children. Koga glanced at the little girl once more. He couldn't help but smile as his thoughts came to the surface.

_It's remarkable how much the slayer's daughter looks like her._

But the child he had come to care for brought back thoughts that were bittersweet- thoughts of how one life ended so another one could begin. Memories of that night only four years ago.

* * *

_Just before the final battle with Naraku, Koga was charged with leading a pregnant taijiya through a series of underground caves to a safe location where she could spend the remaining four weeks under his watch. Somewhat to his surprise, Inuyasha (AKA Mutt-Face) seemed especially insistent that she leave. It was probably a canine thing. The instinct to protect the pups in one's pack was incredibly strong in wolves. He figured it was probably the same with dog-breath. Kagome had insisted that he bring the kitsune child along, and he could not bring himself to turn down his lovely intended. The slayer's neko partner refused to leave her mistress, forcing Koga to take the cat along_

_The journey had gone smoothly, until a hostile weasel youkai ambushed the group. Fighting off the weasel was no problem for Koga, who insisted that Sango stay out of the fight. The real predicament started when the fight triggered a cave-in. The group tried to flee, but were unable to evade the falling rocks. Koga's last memory was a rock flying in his direction, and then everything went black._

_When he came to, the first thing he did was check on his companions. The young kitsune, Shippo, was unconscious, apparently having fainted. The neko was unharmed, but the slayer seemed to have injured her ankle. "Anything broken?"_

_"No... I think it's just sprained."_

_"How long was I out?"_

_"I'd say several hours."_

_Koga was surprised by the amount of pain in her voice. Someone as tough as she was would not be that bothered by a sprained ankle. That was when it hit him. "Is it-"_

_The taijiya cut him off. "I think so... but I didn't think it would be this-"_

_The woman's body was hit by a wave of pain, causing her to cry out in agony. The neko rushed over to the side of her mistress, apparently trying to somehow help her. The wolf prince growled angrily at the situation. He knew that he had to find some way out of there._

* * *

Koga sighed inaudibly. He remembered the woman and the agony she endured to bring her child into the world. He remembered the cries of the slayer's newborn daughter. He remembered the crumbling of the rocks as help finally came. He remembered how he held the child as the healer tried to save the girl's dying mother. He could never forget her last words, spoken to him as she lay bleeding to death.

_"Tsukime"_

* * *

The blind hanyou approached the familiar tree. He stroked its bark, overcome with nostalgia. The tree held so many memories for him. He had spent 50 years of his life pinned to this tree. When he and his best friend got in a fight, he would go up into the branches and sulk. When his best friend was forced from this era, the tree helped to bring them back together. It was in the branches of this very tree that he made love to a woman for the very first time. The intense passion in the cool autumn night was still fresh in his memories. He could never forget how beautiful she was as she was swept away by the waves of pleasure, or how she cried out his name in the ecstasy of their simultaneous release.

That one night together was their first and their last. After an awkward awakening, they both agreed that it 'never happened'. That one and only tryst remained unknown to the others of the group as the two of them moved on with their lives. He kept telling himself that he didn't love her, that they were caught in the heat of the moment at the time. And yet, in the final battle, he sacrificed his sight to keep her safe.

She was gone from this world now, but the ironic thing was the fact that he would do it all over again just to be with her.

* * *

11-year-old Tsukime had just finished combing the knots out of her hair with her fingers, like she did every morning. Reaching into her small bag of belongings, she extracted a length of braided leather and bound her hair in a ponytail. Tsukime looked down at the two-tailed neko, whom had been her companion and hunting partner for as long as she could remember. "Let's go, Kirara."

For most of her life, Tsukime had been training at the old demon slayer village. Left in the care of her uncle Kohaku, the girl turned out to be a real natural, learning at an incredible rate. She had even become proficient with her late mother's old weapon. And now, six years later, it was time for her to say good-bye.

Tsukime walked over to her uncle. "Well," Kohaku said with a smile, "It's been an interesting six years. It's not going to be the same without you, Tsuki."

Tsukime grinned at her uncle and said, "Don't miss me too soon. I _will_ stop by to annoy you from time to time."

Kohaku chuckled at his niece's comment. "But seriously, take care of yourself, Tsuki."

"Don't worry, Uncle." Tsukime replied, "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, well, good luck, Tsuki."

"Thanks. See you later, Kohaku!"

And with that, the girl and the neko walked away. It would be several years before those who knew her saw her again.

* * *

It had been fifteen years since she had died, fifteen years since he lost his sight. Every summer, he would return to the old tree, to the village by the dry well. In that final battle where he looked upon his friends for the last time, he saw it. The girl held the once again whole jewel in her hand, trying to keep it safe as they fought against their foe. He shouted at the monk, telling him to take the girl to the dry well. He saw an enemy follow them, but he could not reach them in time. One second was all it took. Distracted, the hanyou didn't even see it coming. It took one strike to send him falling to the ground, clutching his burnt face. It was in that moment that he knew, even with his demonic healing abilities, that he would never see again. Suddenly, he felt the aura of the purification arrow and threw himself flat on the ground. The arrow whizzed over his head and he heard the screams of the nemesis, who was purified instantly. In a fraction of a second, he heard a the girl scream. He rushed to the aid of his friends.

Although he had lost his sight, his hearing and sense of smell remained as keen as ever. Bringing his sword down in a powerful attack, he destroyed the enemy. Unfortunately, his friends were also caught in the edge of the attack. Though it wasn't enough to severely injure them, it was enough to throw them back. He heard their cries of alarm, and all of a sudden they were cut off. He followed their scent over to the nearby well, where their scents were the strongest. He leaped down the well. To his surprise, he was unable to pass through, his feet instead meeting the dirt at the bottom of the well. The girl had obviously passed through. He felt around the bottom of the well, but the monk's body was nowhere to be found. The hanyou's only conclusion was that he too had passed through the well. Blind and alone, for the first time in years, Inuyasha was completely alone.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Three years had passed since she and Miroku had fallen through the well and were unable to get back. It hadn't taken either of them long to get on with their lives. Kagome caught up on her schoolwork and graduated from high school. She and Miroku both found jobs and moved into an apartment. They weren't a couple, and neither wanted anyone to get the impression that they were. That was why they told the landlady that they were cousins.

Kagome worked from 10:00 to 7:00 and Miroku worked from 8:00 to 5:00 on most days. Since Miroku usually got home first, it was mostly he that cooked supper.

Kagome turned around to face the 'kitchen' part of their apartment. "What are we having tonight?"

"Um... I don't know. Depends on what we have."

He rummaged through the cupboards and extracted two cups of instant ramen. "Seafood flavor or miso?"

Kagome shrugged and replied, "I'll take the miso."

Miroku boiled some water and poured it into the cups. After a few minutes, he picked both cups up and handed the cup containing the miso ramen to Kagome. The two of them then proceeded to quietly eat their supper in front of the TV. Finally, it was Miroku who spoke up. "Did you ever just get the urge to visit the old well, and maybe visit your family too?"

"We've already been through this, Miroku. The well is closed. We can't go back through."

"I know. It's just that I keep getting this nagging feeling in the back of my head that we should go there."

"Hn." Kagome replied, "We'll go visit tomorrow."

* * *

For fifteen years, Inuyasha remained near the tree and the well. It was almost as if some strange force was keeping him there. Today, however, was different. For some strange reason, he felt drawn to the well. He sniffed the air around the well. Nothing was different. Heaving a sigh, he plopped down next to the well and sat quietly, waiting.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku entered the small structure that housed the well. After spending the morning getting reacquainted with Kagome's family, the two of them stocked up on supplies, just in case. Kagome clutching her bow and Miroku his staff, the two of them faced one-another. Kagome then asked, "Do you really think it'll work?"

"There's only one way to find out."

They leapt into the well, bracing themselves for a short fall and impact with the earth at the bottom of the well. Instead, they both felt the same sensation that they felt when they were pushed through the well three years prior.

Inuyasha sighed once more and got up to walk away. He was only a few yards away from his previous position when he felt a strange tingling sensation in the air. He couldn't immediately recall where and when he last felt that tingle, but it felt so familiar...

As suddenly as the tingle started, it stopped. He could hear a scrabbling sound coming from inside of the well. He heard a grunt as somebody pulled themselves out of the well. That sound was repeated as another climbed out of the well.

_Could it be...? No... it couldn't be._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a soft, female voice call his name.

"Inuyasha?"

The startled hanyou spun around to face the speaker. It was then that the familiar scent hit him.

"Kagome!"

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, followed shortly after by Miroku. Once safely on solid ground, the girl checked her surroundings. It was then that she saw him. The silver hair, the red garb, the dog ears. It could only be one person.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou quickly turned to face Kagome. His face blatantly purveying shock, he gasped, "Kagome!"

It was only when she got a good look at him that she almost gasped in shock at her friend's appearance. His normally lustrous silver hair was now flat and dull. Most of his clothes were torn in several places and his exposed skin was pale like one who had endured a long sickness. It was when she got to his face that she uttered a soft cry of alarm. Eyes that had once been a rich gold were now clouded over. Every inch of visible flesh between his cheekbones and his forehead was hideously scarred. A narrow strip of the scar even extended down to his jaw line.

Miroku, not noticing the changes in Inuyasha, stepped forward to greet him. "Inuyasha, it's good to see you!"

Inuyasha stepped back, surprised. "Miroku? Where are you?"

"Why, Inuyasha, I'm-"

Miroku noticed that Kagome had grabbed his arm. Her voice weak with shock, Kagome uttered a single sentence that shocked Miroku to his very core. "Miroku, he's blind!"

Saddened at what the cruel hand fate had dealt the hanyou, Miroku could only ask, "How'd it happen?"

Inuyasha chuckled mirthlessly, before replying, "It was Naraku. When Kagome took him out, the bastard decided to take my sight with him."

* * *

She had been tracking the demon for days. The troublesome creature had been causing trouble and eating livestock around a certain village about 30 miles away. Finally, she had cornered it. As she silently stalked her quarry, she heard a voice coming from nearby.

"...must have decided to take my sight with him."

Suddenly she heard the snapping of branches being broken as something big sped out of the forest.

The group was caught by complete surprise when a massive snake youkai erupted from the forest. Inuyasha moved in front of his friends and quickly drew Tetsusaiga. He leapt to strike at the creature, but was thrown aside by the creature's tail, landing with a bone-jarring thud. The two humans gripped their weapons, preparing for battle. The snake lunged at Miroku, who barely dodged it in time. Kagome was relieved to see that the snake's venomous fangs had not pierced his skin, instead slightly tearing the left side of his black 'Led Zeppelin' t-shirt.

"Not my favorite shirt!" Miroku moaned, gritting his teeth, "That's it. Your ass is mine now, motherfucker!"

Kagome groaned at Miroku's cliché attempt at a verbal assault and shot an arrow at the colossal serpent, hitting it on the side of the head. It wasn't a very serious wound, but it was enough to seriously piss the snake off. The enraged youkai hissed angrily and slammed Miroku to the ground with a sickening crunch, strongly indicating the likelihood of broken bones. Kagome tried to shoot again, but the snake knocked the bow out of her hand with its whip-like tail, injuring the girl's wrist as well. Kagome fell to the ground, knocked down by the snake's attack. Miroku struggled to get up, but the pain of his broken arm would not support his weight, causing him to fall back against a tree, clutching his arm in agony. The snake struck at Kagome, missing by a fraction of an inch. The snake reared back and prepared to strike again. This time, it wouldn't miss.

It lunged at the weaponless girl, it's fangs poised to bury themselves into her flesh. Miroku cried out the girl's name, helpless to assist her.

A woman's cry of "Hiraikotsu!" tore through the clearing. That and a giant boomerang, which tore through the snake, decapitating it. Kagome and Miroku turned their heads towards the source of the attack. Standing at the edge of the woods was a very familiar-looking taijiya. Their eyes widened with recognition. They simultaneously shouted in surprise.

"SANGO!"

* * *

The taijiya secured the weapon to its place on her back and approached the unconscious hanyou, soon joined by another familiar friend- the twin-tailed demon cat, Kirara. She looked down at him, and quickly made her decision. Kagome and Miroku both gasped loudly when the woman kicked Inuyasha- hard- in the ribs and shouted, "Oi! Wake up!"

Her actions did indeed have the desired effect as a dazed Inuyasha sprang to his feet and barked, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Kagome carefully approached Sango. "Um... why did you kick Inuyasha?"

Sango spun around to face Kagome, completely surprised. "Did you say 'Inuyasha'? As in _the_ 'Mutt-Face' Inuyasha?"

Both Kagome and Miroku blinked in surprised. The taijiya's words were very much out of character. Indeed, it sounded more like something that Koga would say. Actually, now that the demon slayer was right in front of her, Kagome realized that she wasn't Sango at all. She was obviously younger. Not only that, but her hair was darker, more of a jet-black color, and the girl's eyes were indigo instead of Sango's familiar brown. The strange girl seemed to be just as surprised as they were. Deciding to break the ice, so to speak, Kagome was the first to speak. "Thank you for saving us."

Inuyasha grumbled something about the snake and a 'lucky shot', earning him a glare from Kagome. It seemed that, even blind, Inuyasha was still as grumbly as ever. Facing the girl once more, Kagome gave a quick bow before introducing herself. "Anyway, I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you."

The slayer girl nodded and replied, "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Tsukime."

Tsukime paused for a moment, as if struck by a sudden epiphany. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to be the same Kagome that Koga pledged his undying love to, would you?"

"You know Koga?"

"Yeah," Tsukime replied, smiling, "My mother died when I was a tiny pup, and Koga took me in."

"Really? It's a wonder that we've never met before."

Suddenly skeptical, Tsukime looked at Kagome as if she were crazy, and replied, "It's not that weird, really. Come to think about it, if you really were _that_ Kagome, I would think that you would be a lot older. I mean, come on, you can't be her!"

"What do you mean? What's going on!?"

Tsukime's expression was now completely serious. "Drop the act. I mean, come on! The real Kagome disappeared fifteen years ago!"

* * *

Oooh! Kagome's found herself in a cliffie! I mean, sure, you knew that fifteen years had passed on one side of the well, but she didn't! It's not a cliffhanger for you, but it is for her. And what has Miroku been doing while Kags and Tsuki are conversing?

Miroku: Well, what have I been doing, dear Authoress?

Inuyasha: Probably staring at Tsukime's ass.

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT!!

thud

Inuyasha: No fair! I'm blind in this story!

Irrepressable: Aw, just R&R, okay?


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Shippo

No reviews, eh

No reviews, eh? Feh. Hopefully, I'll get some soon. Anyway, on with the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha!! (But if I did… stares at Sesshomaru and drools)

READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!!

Chapter 2- Reunion

Kagome's jaw dropped. _Fifteen years?_ "How is that possible?"

Miroku shrugged and replied, "Beats me, but it happened. Maybe we should look for some of our friends to fill us in."

Tsukime stared at Kagome, perplexed. She sighed, and spoke once more. "I don't know whether to believe what you say or not. If you really are who you say you are, Koga will know."

Tsukime turned around and walked towards the corpse of the snake youkai. With one swift movement, she broke one of the fangs off and put it in an empty sheath on her belt. She then started walking towards Kirara. "Where are you going?!" Kagome was a little alarmed.

"_We_ are going to see a friend of mine. He can help you find Koga."

Tsukime turned to face the group. "You two, with the weird clothes, get on Kirara's back. Mutt-Face and I will travel on foot. Depending on the weather, we should get to my friend by nightfall."

"Won't you get tired on foot?" Miroku questioned

Tsukime laughed and replied, "Please! Compared to how hard I have to run to keep up with Koga, thirty miles is nothing! Now, come on. We're wasting energy. It's time to go!"

The young demon slayer suddenly whistled sharply, and Kirara took off. Before Inuyasha could react, Tsukime was already off and running. The hanyou growled in annoyance and ran after the girl.

* * *

A young fox demon sat in the branches of a fruit tree just outside of the human village he was staying at. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small wooden object. It was a whistle, a gift for Tsukime that he had carved while she was away. Putting the whistle to his lips, he puffed experimentally into the object. To his delight, whistle made a sound akin to that of a flute. During his travels with Tsukime, he had become quite proficient at woodcarving. Lately, he had been experimenting with trying to imbue some of the objects he made with a dose of his fox magic. He didn't know if this whistle would work. He would have to wait for his demon slayer friend to try it out. He smelled a familiar scent in the air. Kirara was returning! Pocketing the whistle, the young kitsune jumped from the branches and landed safely on his feet. His landing wasn't exactly graceful, but he was getting better. _Someday I'll be as strong and graceful as Tsukime_, he thought wistfully.

The fire neko landed and a female figure climbed down from her back. The kitsune's face almost split in half from his smile. Running towards them, he shouted, "Tsukime! You're back!"

He quickly realized that the girl who had arrived with Kirara was not, in fact, Tsukime. Unsheathing his knife, he growled, "Who are you and where is Tsukime?"

The girl helped a familiar man down from Kirara's back. When they turned around, the young fox almost gasped in surprise.

"Kagome! Miroku!"

Kagome and Miroku froze when they saw a red-haired youkai boy with a knife glaring at them. Suddenly, the boy's eyes went wide with shock. "Kagome?" the boy gasped, "Miroku?"

_How does this boy know us_, Miroku wondered. He studied the boy's face for a minute and realized who he was. "Shippo!"

* * *

Kagome stared in blatant shock. The boy had grown, but he was definitely Shippo. He looked to be the equivalent of about 14 or 15 years old. His voice was somewhat deeper and his eyes and facial features were definitely less child-like. His hair was a slightly deeper shade of red, and he now bound it up with a leather thong instead of a bow. Before, his tail was little more than a little brown puff-ball, But now, having become longer and fuller, had turned into a handsome, red-brown fox tail.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Kagome was already hugging Shippo. She had really missed the kit, and it was good to see him again. However, Kagome was torn from her thoughts by a strangled sentence. "Kagome! Air! Can't breathe!"

Kagome quickly released Shippo, who gasped for breath. Once the kitsune had caught his breath, the three of them chatted, getting reacquainted with one another.

* * *

Tsukime laughed happily. She loved how running at such an incredible pace felt. Sometimes it even felt like she was flying! She took a quick glance back. The blind hanyou was having little difficulty keeping up with her. Leaping over a fallen tree, Tsukime laughed once more and shouted, "What's wrong, old man? Is your advanced age catching up with you?"

The girl raced ahead with a burst of speed, enjoying Inuyasha's frustrated shouts. "Who are you calling 'old man', you little brat! Just wait'll I get my hands on you! No human can run _that_ fast!"

Tsukime just laughed and continued running, oblivious to the hanyou's continuous ranting.

* * *

Tsukime ran out of the forest, followed shortly after by an irate and slightly out-of-breath Inuyasha. Tsukime slowed to a stop and walked over to Shippo. The fox lad had only one thing to say- "Did you get it?"

Tsukime reached into the spare sheath on her belt and extracted a large snake fang, handing it to Shippo. The young kitsune nodded and ran off into the village, the snake fang held tight in his hand. Turning to face the others, Tsukime made sure that they were paying attention and said, "All right, now we go to the inn. It's getting dark out here and I won't be held responsible if you three get robbed, killed, maimed, and/or eaten."

And with that, Tsukime turned around and walked away. The group stared at Tsukime for a moment, and then followed her. Considering his broken arm, Miroku couldn't help but think, _Well, the girl definitely makes a compelling argument._

* * *

AND IT IS DONE!! Sorry that chapter 2 is so short. Chapter three'll be longer, I promise. READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! If you even THINK about flaming, hordes of man-eating emoticons to eat your avatar.


	3. Chapter 3 Inn Case Of Rock

It's been a while since I've updated, BUT I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY FRICKING REVIEWS!! Feh. Anyway, here's the newest chapter. R&R, K? Anyone who even _considers_ flaming will have his or her socks eaten by a random YouTube video!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONG 'It's My Life'!!

Chapter 3- Inn Case Of Rock

It had not taken the group long to settle down for the night. Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku were in one room. Kagome, Tsukime, and Kirara were right across the hall.

Kagome had generously lent the younger girl a pair of her pajamas. For some reason, though, Tsukime wasn't even slightly tired. Quietly, she extracted a small sharpening stone from her bag and tended to her blades. She had sharpened her numerous knives and daggers, leaving only the sword that she carried with her. She just finished sharpening _that_ when she heard singing from the hallway. Curious, she poked her head out of the dooway to see what was going on. Standing in the hallway was the peculiar human male whose life she had saved. The strange older woman had splinted his broken arm. It seemed that she wasn't as clueless as Tsukime first thought her to be. But that interesting tidbit was overshadowed by the man's strange clothing and how he appeared to be having some sort of fit.

-

Miroku had just gotten back from brushing his teeth. Stripping out of his Led Zeppelin t-shirt- _I'll have to sew that hole up later_, he thought- and his blue jeans, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of blue boxers and his 'I Love Tokyo' tee. He tried to sleep, but was somehow unable to climb the stairs towards the desired REM. Sighing, he opened his bag and extracted his black and silver MP3 player. After putting in his earphones, he selected a song and pressed 'play'. He was really in the mood for some Bon Jovi tonight, and _It's My Life_ was one of the monk-turned-rock fan's favorites. Miroku, thinking everyone was sound asleep, sang along:

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

When the song hit the chorus again, Miroku started air-guitaring, still singing along.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life  
_

-

Tsukime failed to stifle a giggle at the man's actions. The girl's response did not escape Miroku's notice. He paused his MP3 player and turned around. "What are you _doing_?" asked Tsukime

"Jamming to my fave Bon Jovi song."

"What does that mean?"

Miroku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's right. I forgot. Rock music hasn't been invented yet."

He glanced at Tsukime again, and then asked, "You wanna listen? I already know this song by heart anyway."

Tsukime shrugged and accepted the MP3 player, which she stuck in her pocket while Miroku helped her with the earphones. After Miroku explained how everything worked, as well as the principle of a rock salute, Tsukime removed the device from the pajama pocket and played the song. She quickly discovered how much she enjoyed it and started singing along to it. "See? This is but a taste of the great music out there!" Miroku exclaimed, and joined in the singing.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
_

By now, both Tsukime and Miroku were air-guitaring and bobbing their heads. The two were enjoying themselves immensely. "Okay, final chorus!" Miroku exclaimed, before resuming their singing.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_

Immediately at the end of the song, Miroku and Tsukime froze their air-guitaring, both standing in a pose worthy of a 1970s rock star. Cheering and applause broke through the air, startling the two of them. They turned around to see Shippo and Kagome clapping and cheering. Not sure of what to do next, Miroku and Tsukime raised their hands and gave everyone the rock salute.

-

Well, it is done! I know it's short, but hopefully it'll spark some reviews. BON JOVI ROX FOREVER!!


	4. Chapter 4 Nightshade

HOW MANY CHAPTERS DO I HAVE TO POST BEFORE I GET A SINGLE FRIGGING REVIEW

HOW MANY CHAPTERS DO I HAVE TO POST BEFORE I GET A SINGLE FRIGGING REVIEW?! Ugh. Anyway, let me give you a recap of the last chapter. Tsukime and Miroku both have a bout of insomnia. Tsukime catches Miroku singing and dancing in his boxers. The monk-turned-rockaholic teaches our little taijiya a little lesson about rock. They end up jamming to some Bon Jovi and attract an audience. I suppose that this further proves that rock transcends time.

Chapter IV- Nightshade

After that awkward rock salute, everyone went back to bed. In the morning, Shippo and Tsukime headed into the nearby woods in search of food. Food would not be difficult to obtain in the village but, as the old addage goes, old habits die hard.

From her vantage point on a tree limb, Tsukime spotted a young buck. She aimed and drew her bowstring back. A thud was heard nearby, startling the deer and causing it to bolt. The teenage huntress groaned audibly and leaped down from her perch to investigate. She became aware of liquid soaking through the front of her clothes. She put her hand to the wet clothing. She lifted her hand up to eye level. The liquid on her clothes was her own blood and looked down. Protruding from her chest was an arrow. A heavy, blunt object connected with the side of her head and everything went black.

* * *

_Tsukime sobbed and curled up with her head on her knees. She was playing by herself when some humans came upon her and mistook her for a demon child. They started throwing rocks at her and chased her away. She took refuge in a cave to hide from her assailants. That was when it started to rain. As the night went on, the little girl got colder and more frightened. She whimpered in fear as the thunder roared and the lightning crackled through the sky. Tsukime choked down a sob and whispered, "Somebody please help me…"_

_Suddenly, the girl felt a pair of strong arms holding and comforting her. She instinctively snuggled against the owner of the arms for warmth. She looked up and tried to make out her savior's face, but it was hidden by the hood of a heavy cloak. Another peal of thunder ripped through the air and Tsukime whimpered into the man's chest. The stranger stroked the girl's hair soothingly. A deep, comforting voice spoke softly, "Do not tremble, little one."_

"_I'm scared," Tsukime whimpered, "What if they try to hurt me again?"_

"_No harm will come to you here. I will guard you through the night."_

_The little girl's shivering ceased and she snuggled into the man's warm cloak. A muffled whisper of "Thank you." could be heard._

_The man chuckled and replied, "Sleep, my sweet granddaughter. All will be well in the morning."_

_Tsukime closed her eyes and let herself be blanketed in warmth and security. As sleep started to claim her, the girl yawned and murmured, "Goodnight, grandfather."_

000

Tsukime groaned and tried to sit up, but winced in pain and was forced back down by a stranger's hand. A heavily accented female voice spoke, "Lay down and rest, love. It wouldn't do to have your wounds reopen."

Tsukime opened her eyes once the dizziness passed and looked upon her rescuer. Seated next to her bed was a young woman dressed in foreign clothes. Tsukime's eyes were immediately drawn to the fox ears on the woman's head. The next thing she noticed was the woman's anxiously twitching fox tail. '_She's a kitsune!_' Tsukime realized.

The woman noticed the girl's stare and ran her fingers nervously through her black-tipped red hair. "I reckon you're wanting an introduction. Call me Kit. Everyone else does."

Tsukime opened her mouth to tell the woman her name, but was quickly cut off. "I already know your name, Tsukime. A lovely name, it is. I had your cat friend send a message to your entourage."

"How do you know these things about me?"

Kit flashed the girl a fanged grin and replied, "I suppose now I should tell you that I can read minds."

Tsukime blinked, now nervous in the company of the telepath. "Not to worry!" Kit replied, "Mostly I can only hear thoughts that are close to the surface, sometimes strong memories as well. The location of your entourage wasn't exactly at the back of your mind."

The human girl let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her curiosity aroused, she couldn't help but ask, "Are there other mind-reading foxes out there?"

Kit shrugged and replied, "Not sure. Can't say that I know scads of fox demons."

"What about your family?"

"I never was all that close to my kin, aside from my dear mum, that is."

"What about your father," Tsukime inquired, "From what I know, fox demons aren't really big on abandoning their kids."

The vulpine woman gave a brief laugh and replied, "Dad wasn't kitsune, or even a demon for that matter. He's been dead for several centuries, but he was good to me and my mother. What about your mum and dad, Tsuki?"

The aforementioned girl averted her eyes. She was uncomfortable with the subject, but for some reason it felt safe to confide in the demi-fox. "Mom died when I was born, and I don't even _know _who my father is. The only real family I have is Shippo, Kirara, and a trio of wolf demons."

"I suppose we both keep odd company, then. My best friend/boss is an arrogant-ass prick with poor conversation skills and a giant stick up his bum. I suppose he does have his redeeming qualities though- one of them being the _really_ nice view."

Tsukime was brought out of her somber thoughts by Kit's light-hearted statement. She was tired from the conversation, so she lay down to go back to sleep.

* * *

Miroku was the first to ask; "Who attacked her?"

"The assailant was definately _not _human. His face was hidden, so I couldn't get a good look." was the fox woman's reply

"Didn't you say you could hear other people's thoughts?"

Kit's face had taken on a mask of complete seriousness. "I can, but whoever he was, he somehow managed to shield his thoughts. That in itself speaks of great mental strength and intelligence."

Shippo was the next to speak. "But why would an intelligent demon attack Tsukime?"

"Maybe it was because she's a demon slayer?" Kagome suggested

"Normally, that would make sense," Kit replied, "But if revenge was the only motive, then why attack so discreetly? If I was a maniacal demon bent on taking revenge, stealth would be no object. Someone doesn't want someone to know something, and I'm guessing it might have something to do with her family. You should exercise extreme caution."

Well, that's chapter four. Who is after Tsukime, and why? Does it have something to do with the late Sango, or is it somehow related to Tsukime's mysterious father? And just how does the mysterious Kit play into all of this? What will happen next? You'll find out. Eventually, that is! Until then, just keep reading!

Sincerely,

Your Evil Authoress, Irrepressible.


	5. Chapter 5 The Brigands

RECAP: Tsukime is assaulted while hunting and experiences an interesting flashback. She awakens in the campsite of a telepathic fox hanyou named Kit. Tsukime loses consciousness again after a lengthy conversation with Kit. Her friends and allies arrive at the kitsune hanyou's camp and discover the implications behind the seemingly random attack on the young taijiya.

Chapter 5: The Brigands

After having spent the night at the kitsune hanyou's camp, the unusual group prepared to depart. By the time the group was ready to leave, Shippo noticed that Kit was also getting her gear together. "Where are you going?"

Kit secured her belongings and replied, "I'm coming with you."

She pursed her lips and whistled. Out from the surrounding brush emerged a large, wolfish gray and white dog. The dog approached Kit and stood at her side, growling at everyone else. The kitsune hanyou gave the dog a quick pat on the head and said something in Italian. The dog immediately calmed down.

Noticing the curious glances she and the dog were recieving, Kit explained the dog's behavior to them. "Sora doesn't much like anyone, with the exception of Hideki and I. Versatile beast, though. He herds, guards, alerts, hunts, retrieves, and he's also a pack dog."

"Yeah, but what was with the Italian?" inquired Kagome

The fox girl's reply was, "Sora understands commands in... six languages, I think."

Kit strapped a harness onto the dog and attached the harness to a small cart. She then loaded what belongings didn't fit in her pack onto the cart. "Everybody ready?"

Seeing the affirmative nods, Kit clicked her tongue and headed off, immediately followed by the massive canine.

* * *

Tsukime growled in a very canine manner. How could anyone _stand _this slow pace? When it was just her, Shippo, and Kirara, she didn't have to travel thus. No, she could almost fly across the terrain, taking in the sights and smells, feeling the wind against her skin. Travelling at this snail's pace was _definitely_not for her! A concerned Shippo asked, "What is it, Tsuki?"

Tsukime snarled again and barked, "It's the fucking humans we have to travel with! How can anyone stand to travel like this! at this rate, I'll be fucking _thirty_ by the time we reach the demon slayer village!"

An irritated Kagome turned back and snapped, "Hey, not all of us can run thirty miles!"

"Well then, maybe you and the musician can ride on Kirara's back! At least that'd be better than having to match _your_ crawling pace, wench!"

"Well, maybe if you had the mental capacity to be patient, we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Kagome argued back

Furious at having her intelligence insulted, Tsukime snapped back, "How about you do something else with your mouth! I'd imagine that you'd be an expert at that!"

"Are you calling me a whore?"

Tsukime gave a victorious smirk and replied, "Gee, you sure caught on quickly."

"Don't call me a whore, you lice-ridden _freak!_" shouted the angry Kagome

Now _that _hit a nerve. Before Kagome could even react, Tsukime slammed the older woman agains a tree, holding her by the throat. Indigo eyes blazing, the enraged teen roared, "Freak? _Nobody_calls me a freak! NOBODY! Not some stuck-up demon, not some ignorant human, and certainly _not _some fucking miko bitch with a superiority complex! Do you think that I wouldn't kill for this kind of offense?"

By now, the girl's face was mere inches from Kagome's. The young demon slayer's deep indigo eyes were filled with indescribable rage. Her next words, though barely more than a whisper, sent icy chills running down Kagome's spine. "I _would _kill you. Who knows, I may even enjoy it."

Tsukime felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and turned her head to face Shippo. "Please let her go, Tsuki. She didn't mean what she said. Everyone's a little tired, that's all. We've been travelling nonstop since this morning."

Tsukime nodded and released the woman. The girl sighed and turned to face the rest of the group. "All right, let's set up camp."

* * *

Tsukime started eating yet another cup of the strange food that Kagome and Miroku had brought with them. Ramen, she believed, it was called. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, and couldn't seem to get enough of it. Although Tsukime's table manners weren't exactly commendable, she definitely didn't waste food. The strange fox halfling whom had now joined the group was regaling another humorous tale from her travels abroad.

"It was about sixty years ago. In Venice, I think. Asbjorn wanted to show me this underwater cave that he had found..."

Tsukime took a swig of water from the flask she kept on her hip. Although she didn't doubt that the kitsune had travelled to far-away lands, she did have trouble believing Kit's stories about this 'Asbjorn' person. The teenaged taijiya sighed and turned her attention back to the fox-woman's story.

"...squeeze a six-foot-tall Scandinavian half-demon into a barrel to hide him from his client! And the stupid git _still _didn't learn his lesson! I had to search for three days straight before I found him in a pub, and he was turning tricks again! Then that blasted madam arrived, and I had to rub ink into Asbjorn's hair so that they wouldn't recognize him! We had to hide amongst the rats in the sewers when the priest and the orange vendor..."

Tsukime looked up at the stars and ate her ramen in silence for several minutes before returning her focus to the group's laugter and Kit's story. "...But I learned my lesson, and I haven't eaten pickled eggs since!"

'_Such kinship..._' Tsukime thought. Such fellowship brought back bittersweet memories of days past, days of innocence and happiness. '_Days of friendship, safety, and belonging..._'

* * *

Inuyasha sat alone, listening to his friends' laughter. It brought back memories of the shard-hunting days when Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and himself would sit around the campfire and share such stories. He had longed for such a long time to bask in such moments of happiness again. '_But does my heart remember _how_ to be happy?_'

The blind hanyou picked up the shuffling of grass as someone sat down next to him. He recognized the scent as that of Sango's daughter. '_What was her name again? Oh, right. Her name was Tsukime._'

"They sound happy, don't they?" commented Tsukime

"I suppose so." Inuyasha replied

He sighed and spoke softly. "It's not fair. Even with happiness a stone's throw away, it yet remains out of reach. It surrounds me, but I can't be part of it."

"It seems that we aren't as different as previously thought." whispered Tsukime, "We're both..."

"Alone?" Inuyasha supplied, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"It's true that we're each alone," said the taijiya, "But perhaps we could be alone together."

Tsukime scooted closer to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Comrades?"

For the first time in over a decade, Inuyasha smiled. "Comrades."

The girl stood up, shortly followed by her new brother-in-arms. "Well," the girl stated, "It's getting late. One of us should get to bed. I'll take the first watch."

Inuyasha placed his hand on Tsukime's shoulder and replied, "No. I'll do the first watch. You get some rest... comerade."

* * *

"Hey, freak! Give us your money!"

Miroku sighed and attempted to negotiate with the bandits. "Gentlemen, surely you can find it in your hearts to allow myself and my companions to pass by peacefully?"

The leader of the bandits, a handsome young man with a jagged knife, laughed mockingly and replied, "How about a little trade?"

The bandit leader stared lecherously at Kagome and Tsukime for a second before returning his attention to Miroku. "After all, it's been a while since any of us has been with a woman, and it'd be a shame to let such a lovely pair go to waste."

"You ain't touching them!" snarled Inuyasha, who was ready to fight if provoked enough. The bandits were downwind and he could hear them, but not smell them. He had hoped that the bandits would be intimidated, but unfortunately their leader was more observant than he had anticipated. "Please!" The bandit leader scoffed, "A half-breed- and a blind one at that- like you is hardly cause for concern! Now, hand over the women!"

Shippo drew his knife and moved to the front of the group. "I'll kill you before you lay a hand on either Tsukime _or _Kagome!"

The bandit leader was caught by surprise. He was silent for a moment, and then all five of the bandits started laughing at the adolescent fox. The bandit leader was the first to stop laughing, and stepped menacingly towards the group. Before he could take another step, however, his throat was met by the point of a long, rapier-like sword. Said sword was being held by a red-haired, green-eyed woman with fox ears. The woman straightened out her stance and sighed. "You stupid git. Don't you have any respect for women?"

The now-nervous bandit leader searched his memory for where he had heard the fox-woman's description before. He winced as tip of the sword pricked his skin, drawing a pinprick of blood. "I'm not that fond of wasting time cleaning blood off my blade, so what say you let us through?" continued the kitsune woman

Then it clicked. He _had _heard the woman and her sword being described to him before. The bandit leader's eyes grew wide in terror. He hastily backed away from the fox-woman. His expression could only be described as one of pure horror. "It's the Hellfox!" he cried in terror, then fled from her as fast as he could, followed shortly after by his underlings.

Miroku turned to face Kit. "'The Hellfox'?"

The kitsune hanyou shrugged and continued on her way. Miroku sighed and continued following the buxom female with the rest of the group.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. It's almost twice as long as the last three, but I hope that it satisfies. I'm sure that by now you're curious as to the terror inflicted on the bandits by their recognizing Kit. I'd explain that right now, but I rather enjoy pissing you off. You're going to have to wait! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! EVIL AUTHORESS 4 EVAH!!


	6. Chapter 6 Enter Nameless

Chapter VI: Enter Nameless

Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag, unable to sleep due to the strange sleeping patterns of her newest companions. Even back when shard-hunting, sleep wasn't this difficult. She glanced over at the sleeping kitsune-hanyou to the left of her, who had rolled over in her sleep and mumbled, "Get off the table, Asbjorn." Kit's accent, Kagome noticed, was even more pronounced in her sleep. As for Sango's daughter, Tsukime- wait, was she _barking _in her sleep? Heeding her full bladder, Kagome got up to 'answer the call of the wild', so to speak.

* * *

When she returned from 'going lumberjack style', as they say, a moan caught her attention. Inuyasha was sweating profusely, shaking and whimpering as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Kagome knelt down by his side and tried to soothe him in his troubled slumber. Inuyasha then began to half-sob, half-whimper, "No... please, no..."

"Inuyasha, it's going to be oka-"

Inuyasha bolted to a sitting position and cried, "SANGO!"

He grabbed Kagome by the arm, and she went completely still. Before Kagome could even react, Inuyasha collapsed, asleep once more. The young woman released a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Night terrors."

Kagome turned to the source of the voice. It was Tsukime, who was leaning against the trunk of a tree. "Excuse me"

"Night terrors." Tsukime clarified, "Koga told me that when someone has a night terror, they might not remember having it."

The futuristic female nodded and inquired softly, "You've had them, too."

The demon-slayer girl lowered her gaze and whispered, "When I was little, I wandered off and found a human village. They thought that I was a demon and attacked me. I got away, but it started raining, so I took shelter in a cave and waited out the storm."

The girl seemed to stare off into space and her eyes assumed a glazed look. "The lighning felled a tree and it blocked off the cave. Koga had to help me get out in the morning."

Tsukime returned her gaze to her feet and continued, "I don't have night terrors, but I..."

The girl's eyes seemed to harden and she turned and faced away from Kagome. Her voice had become cold and emotionless. "It is unimportant."

Tsukime then stalked off into the darkness towards a nearby town that she knew of.

* * *

A somewhat tipsy Tsukime turned a corner and staggered down an alley. Grinning stupidly, she started singing at the top of her lungs;

"Lets go home and get stoned

We could end up makin love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me!"

She giggled as she bumped into a barrel of rainwater, knocking it over. She moved forward again, and this time tripped and bumped into a wall of flesh. She looked up into the faces of three human males. She grinned broadly and said, "Evening, fellas!"

She regained her footing and tried to step back, but the man who had caught her still held her arm tight. "Thanks for the save, but you can let me go now."

All three of the men chuckled, sending the hair on the back of Tsukime's neck to stand straight up. The man, who appeared to be the leader of the group, smiled at her and said, "You looked lonely, little miss. Perhaps you could grace us with the pleasure of your company?"

Tsukime was quickly sobering up. Something didn't feel right. Dismissing the feeling as paranoia, she replied, "No thank you. I need to be off."

She pulled her arm from the man's grip and tried to move away, but her path was blocked. The leader of the group smirked and said, "Now, now, little miss. We never said that you could leave, now did we?"

An unfamiliar feeling of dread filled the girl and she felt an overwhealming urge to bolt. So she did. Before she could get far, one of the men grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. Tsukime cried out at the pain in her scalp and felt a hand closing around her neck as she was slammed against a wall. Spots danced in front of the dazed teen's eyes as she felt rough hands touching her face. The leader's hand slid under Tsukime's collar and cupped one of her breasts. The man tisked and said, "A little small, but they'll do."

She began to panic and began struggling even more vigorously. One of the men holding her slapped her hard across the face and growled, "Hold still!"

The leader pulled a knife out of his belt and other man that was holding Tsukime grinned perversely and said, "I call the next go at her!"

Tsukime gasped and thrashed to break free, but was slammed against the wall once more. "Don't fight it, little miss," crooned the leader as he used his knife to cut open the front of the girl's kimono, "If you hold still, you might even enjoy it."

Tsukime began to tremble as the man ripped open the front of her kimono and the other two men forced her to her knees. The leader fiddled with the ties of his pants. Tsukime did not know what the man had planned, but her instincts were screaming at her to get away. The girl thrashed desparately to get free, but one of the men slapped her again. "Hold her still." ordered the leader of the trio.

The moved behind Tsukime. She could hear the sound of rustling fabric. Her furious struggling began anew and she screamed, "NO!"

One of the men kicked the young woman hard in the shin and shouted, "Shut up!"

Unable to even struggle, she sobbed, "No... no, no, no, no..."

A deep, soft male voice punctured the night air. "What are you doing to that girl?"

Tsukime bit down on the hand that held her jaw, causing the man to release her face with a cry of pain. Her mouth uncovered, she shouted, "Get these fuckers off-!"

One of the men holding her hit her across the back of her head with a hard, blunt object, causing spots to once again cloud her vision. She could hear the leader of the group say, "Fuck off, freak. Can't you see I'm busy?"

When one of the men shifted, Tsukime was able to catch a glimpse of the interloper. It was a tall man dressed in tattered clothing and, although the hood of his ragged cloak obscured his face, one could clearly see the man's long, wavy black tresses. Even in her frightened state, Tsukime was pretty sure that she could sense a demonic aura coming from the stranger. She shot him a pleading look, silently begging him to make the three human males go away. The man turned his head to peer at Tsukime and seemed surprised for some reason. "Please let her go." the stranger requested, "Can you not see that she is afraid?"

The trio seemed to ignore the man and they continued with what they were attempting. The stranger spoke up once more, this time in a tone that seemed chill the very air around them. "I said let her go. She is afraid."

The leader turned his head and said, "I told you to fuck off. This ain't any of your business."

One of the men gave Tsukime's arm a particularly hard twist, and she snarled in pain. What came next was a blur of tattered cloth, followed by screams and the scent of blood. She heard a rustle of fabric and felt herself being picked up bridal style. She tilted her head to try to see her savior's face, but it remained hidden in the shadows of the hood. "Who are you?" Tsukime asked

The man spoke again in his deep but soft voice. "No-one important."

* * *

Well, Tsukime gets saved from a nasty fate by a mysterious stranger. Who is he? Well, let's just say that his identity is unexpected. I ain't givin' any obvious clues. Enjoy!

Your Insane Authoress,

~Irrepressable.


End file.
